


Passion of the Cut Sleeve

by OatEmil



Category: Wo Jia Dashi Xiong Naozi You Keng
Genre: Doesn't take place anywhere in particular in the story, Fluff, M/M, just kinda happens, really short, references to Emperor Ai and Dong Xian, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatEmil/pseuds/OatEmil
Summary: Dong Fang Xian Yun goes to bed with Gong Chang Sheng and wakes up to find his sleeve under the former.





	Passion of the Cut Sleeve

Somehow Dong Fang Xian Yun had ended up in bed next to Gong Chang Sheng, which was the second time in such a short time. He didn't understand why or how, and was honestly a little frightened of Gong Chang Sheng. Gong Chang Sheng wasn't a bad person or anything, no, he was actually quite a pure and kind young man. It was just the fact that he was so obviously in love with Dong Fang Xian Yun and never even bothered to hide these feelings. That was what Dong Fang Xian Yun was so worried about, and the reason why he kept a pair of scissors very close. But it wasn't as he'd actually have to hurt Gong Chang Sheng, they were there just in case.

The two settled down into bed next to one another, Gong Chang Sheng smiled and whispered “goodnight” before turning over and quickly falling into a deep slumber. Dong Fang Xian Yun, on the other hand, took a bit longer to truly rest. He thought he might've been able to escape if he waited ‘till Gong Chang Sheng was most definitely asleep, perhaps find somewhere else to spend the night, but accidentally ended up closing his eyes for a little too long and nodded off despite wishing not to.

Now, both Dong Fang Xian Yun and Gong Chang Sheng had a bit of a habit of being a bit restless and clingy when unconscious in this way. They, had not really known this although having slept together before, this was apparent due to the first time wasn't a long time compared to now. The night then was shorter because of the ordeal that happened before, but now was a much longer night.

And so they had tossed and turned, grabbed and pulled, pushed and kicked, all without the other waking up and feeling it. So it was obvious they'd wake up rather tangled with the other, and that they were. Dong Fang Xian Yun awoke first, and noticed that one of his sleeves was under Gong Chang Sheng’s head. Wanting to get out of bed, he was about to pull his arm right out from the former, but as he was about to, he decided against it.

He took a moment to gaze at the other. It wasn't as if Gong Chang Sheng was a bad kid, and Dong Fang Xian Yun didn't hate sleeping with him that much. Gong Chang Sheng was actually pretty cute in Dong Fang Xian Yun’s opinion, the way he'd follow him like he was a little dog. Dong Fang Xian Yun smiled to himself then remembered he had the scissors he had brought just in case. He grabbed the scissors, luckily placed close to him to he could reach them without disturbing Gong Chang Sheng.

He lowered the scissors toward his sleeve before having immediate thoughts of Emperor Ai and Dong Xian. Dong Fang Xian Yun almost laughed, if only Gong Chang Sheng knew what this meant. Eventually he did cut the sleeve, and without really considering the consequences of doing this his sleeve fell apart. _Oh well_ , he thought to himself, _at least it was a nice gesture._

Gong Chang Sheng soon arose and noticed Dong Fang Xian Yun’s wrecked sleeve. “Brother Xiao Yun, it appears you defiled your clothing. What happened?” He asked. Dong Fang Xian Yun just laughed.

“Oh it was nothing, just passion of the cut sleeve,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah well, I made this. It's very short. But if I don't precise writing I'll never get better!


End file.
